


Lost Without You

by ibrokeeverything



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeeverything/pseuds/ibrokeeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick A/A drabble based on the little moment in Harvest Festival, when Andy can’t find April in the corn maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Without You

April’s eyes darted across the planes of green invading her vision. The earthy scent of the corn and soil below her was starting to get on her nerves. For a festival, there was too much nature. Rolling her eyes, April trudged forward, the crunching of dried leaves beneath her black and white converse. She’d been walking for hours, but even though she was mad at Andy, she wasn’t going to leave him alone in the corn maze. She has no hope of him getting out of his own, so she took it upon herself to get him out. Then once she found him, she could tell him how much she awesomesauced him.   
“Andy!” She shouted, her gaze scanning back and forth down the walls of corn surrounding her. She heard a response, something between her name and a cry for help. At least knowing what direction to go in now, she made lefts and rights, ultimately trying to make her way to the center, then maybe she could find him from there. “I want to go home,” she muttered to herself, scuffing her heels against the rough dirt. This was why she always needed new shoes. She drug her feet, and it ground down the heels of her shoes.   
“BABE!” His voice echoed out through the maze, but it was coming from the opposite end of the maze.   
“Ugh!” April threw her hands in the air, turning around and going back in the direction she had came. It went on like that for another hour or so. Everytime April thought she was getting close, to the point where she knew he would be around the next turn, she heard him calling out from across the maze. She was exhausted, starting to get sunburnt, and probably dehydrated. Ready to give up, she yelled his name again.   
“Last chance!” She called out, not hearing a response. When he still didn’t answer, she just started heading back towards the front. Andy could find his own way out. Eyes glaring down at the dirt as she walk, April bumped into something solid. Her eyes flicked up to meet Andy’s big round ones. “Hey,” she greeted weakly, backing up a few paces, her gaze going to her shoes.   
“Hey, I was trying to find you,” he stated.  
“That’s great,” she replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone. She wasn’t in the mood to put on a happy face right now, not after walking in circles for hours trying to find her boyfriend.  
“Something’s wrong, isn’t it,” he reached out to grab her hand, but she shied away, her head tilting up to look at him.   
“No, I’m perfect,” she plastered a clearly false smile across her face for mere moments, before letting her lips drop back into a thin line.   
“You’re not,” Andy said, once again reaching out for her. She let his hand rest on her shoulder, but refused to meet his eyes. “Did I do something?” he asked, his voice genuine and caring.   
“You’re such an idiot,” April’s eyes blazed as she spun around, heading straight for the exit of the maze, leaving Andy behind her, calling her name. She stalked away, arms stuck to her sides.   
Once free of the corn prison, April made her way to the ring toss booth, sitting down on the counter. The sun had started to go down, leaving the games portion of the festival like a ghost town. She pulled her knees up to her chest looking at all the teddy bears still hung on the booth’s walls. This wasn’t how today was supposed to go at all. They were supposed to hang out together all day long. He was supposed to play games for her and win her a million teddy bears. Instead she spent the day trudging through a corn maze facing heat exhaustion and dehydration to find her idiot of a boyfriend.  
Not too long later, she was called by Tom to help find Lil’ Sebastian by looking on the ferris wheel. Sure, Andy was an idiot, but he was her idiot.


End file.
